Once Upon A Time
by qt-angel
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived……
1. Chapter 1: The Fairytale

Title: Once Upon A Time

Disclaimers: I swear I was just borrowing them! I don't own SVU or Snow White or the story line of Snow White

Summary: Once upon a time, there lived……

Author's Note:  
ARGH! I'm starting a new story! WHY! I need to finish my other ones. Oh well. It is an idea I thought of and I don't know if it's any good. SO please review!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a little beautiful princess. Her name was Snow White. She had grace and style, even though she was only six. Loved by both of her parents, until one day, when her perfect life ended and transformed into a nightmare that would never go away. Her beloved mother died, leaving her with her father. Her father thought it would be best for her if she had a mother present as she grew up and so he remarried.

His new wife was beautiful, but vain. She only wore gowns woven by silkworms. The king was hypnotised by her outer beauty. It wasn't long before she took power over everything. She seemed fearless, yet her greatest fear was so close to home. She feared that Snow White would grow up to be more beautiful than herself. So she locked her inside the castle, and dressed her in rags.

Every morning just after she woke up from her beauty sleep, she would ask her magic mirror. "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

Every morning the mirror would answer, "It is you, my fair queen; you are the fairest of them all."

The Queen was content with this answer. But deep down, she knew that the mirror will one day give her an answer that would outrage her.

When Snow White turned twelve, the Queen knew that it wasn't going to be long before she was the fairest one of all. So she had Snow White locked up in a dungeon. Day after day, men all over the country came to taste her, to have her, to hurt her inside. Her hands were tied above her head; her dress was stripped and lay in the far quarter of the dungeon. In return, each man carved his initials into her delicate white skin. Her white skin was soon stained red. Yet, she still grew more beautiful day after day.

The Queen saw this and flew into a rage. Running up the many stairs until she reached her bedroom, she threw open the door and stopped in front of the mirror. Straightening herself, she asked the mirror, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

The mirror replied slowly, "Your Majesty, full of rage and fury, a lovely princess, I see, under the blood, she is the fairest one of all."

The Queen sent up her huntsman. "Take Snow White down, give her a bath of wine, dress her and then take her far into the forest. Let her pick the flowers and then kill her. Give me back her heart."

"But, your majesty…" the huntsman started.

"No buts. You know the penalties of failing," she said staring at her mirror, "Now, go!"

The huntsman did as she commanded and gave the princess a bath, dressed her and then took her out to the middle of the forest. Then when she had her back turned, he lifted his dagger. He dropped it, he couldn't do it. Falling down on his knees, he begged the princess to run, run far, far away in the wood.

The princess looked confused, "But Sir, why, what's wrong?"

"The Queen's jealous! She wants to kill you. Child just run!" He said quickly.

Snow White was stunned and then ran into the wood. It was misty but she kept running, her hands pushing everything out of her way. Eerie noises filled the air. Her legs started aching, her bare feet hurting from stepping on the uneven surface and pricks. Every now and then she would turn around so see if anyone was following her, but she couldn't see far with the mist. Finally she couldn't run any farther and collapsed onto the ground.

OOO

She slowly opened her eyes. It was bright and she heard muttering and mumbling, but couldn't make out any words. She blinked and her focus cleared. Slowly but steadily, she pulled herself up. She looked around. Where was she? She had never seen anything like this before. The walls didn't look like they were made from stone, but from something smooth. The ceiling was much the same; it was smooth except it had strange looking rectangular white objects, which were really bright and evenly spread out. The bed, where she was, had a metal railing. It looked expensive, like the metal used to make the soldier's swords. She touched it with fascination. It was cool. She stopped. There was a funny beeping sound and a pile of funny looking things, tubes and bags. Some of the things were moving. She backed away and then hit her head against the wall behind her. Rubbing her head, she turned looked to her other side. There were flowers. She signed and smiled sweetly. She went to touch them, and lean forward to smell them. They didn't smell the way flowers should, or felt like flowers. It was hard and really smooth. She backed away from them slowly.

"Hey, how are you?" She jumped.

There was a lady standing next to her bed. She was wearing, well it wasn't rags. Didn't look dirty or ripped, but it wasn't a gown that the nobles wore. She tilted her head and stared. It was different. She didn't really like it. She looked down at what she was wearing. It was blue and had a high neck. She never remembered owning something like this. Her hands moved to the back of this thing she was wearing. There was a knot at the top and it seemed to have split down the middle. She looked back at the lady.

"You okay?" The lady asked.

"I am fine, thankyou. May I ask, who are you?" Snow White asked.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson, Special Victim's Unit." Olivia said, showing her, her badge.

"Detective? What's a detective?" She asked curious staring at the badge, with interest.

"I'm sorry; you don't know what a detective is?" Olivia asked.

"No, ma'am. We didn't have detectives in the castle." Snow White replied politely.

"Castle?"

"Yes, ma'am, the castle. It's in the middle of the village. No one could miss it. My father and step- mother…" Snow White stopped. Tears started forming.

Olivia noticed this, "How about you tell me your name."

"Snow White." Snow White said bitting her lip.

"That's a nice name. Did your parents name you after the fairytale?"

"Fairytale? Sorry ma'am, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Call me Olivia. You know the fairytale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?"

Snow White's perfect eyebrows fused and she shook her head slightly.

"Okay, okay. How about you come down to the station and we'll talk there?"

"Station? Where's that?"

Olivia smiled. This girl didn't seem to understand a lot of the things that she was talking about. "You'll see."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note:

Okay, weird! I know! So what do you think? Oh by the way, just a thanks to everyone who proofread this chapter for me!


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

Title: Once Upon A Time

Disclaimers: I swear I was just borrowing them! I don't own SVU or Snow White or the story line of Snow White

Summary: Once upon a time, there lived……

Author's Note:  
Here the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here we are," Olivia said, getting out of the car.

Snow White froze. This was like a dream. A different world. The mean of transport was strange. What happened to horses and carriages? Here, they had things this lady called cars. They moved without horse power. All throughout the trip, she had been staring out the window. Staring at the skyscrapers, buildings. Most people on the streets weren't dressed in rags or gowns. In fact they were wearing similar clothing as Olivia. There weren't any cottages, only shiny tall towers. Not that they were towers, like the ones in her castle, but ones that were rectangular like bricks on their sides. However the inside of the 'car', as Olivia had told her, was quite similar to a carriage. You still had seats, windows. The speed of this 'car' was definitely faster then horses and carriages.

"You going to come out?" Snow White stared. Olivia had opened the door for her. She placed one foot out and like a princess, gracefully hopped out.

"Thankyou," she said.

"No probably. This is the police station," Olivia pointed at the building, "Come on."

Snow White followed. Olivia stopped outside a silver metal door and pressed the button. It didn't open and there was no handles. Maybe it needs magic.

"Olivia, why isn't this door opening?" Snow White asked.

"It will, patience," Olivia replied still staring at the silver metal doors.

Snow White raised her eyebrows. Just as she did, she heard a 'ding' and then the door opened and people got out.

"After you," Olivia said, smiling at the child's shock and surprise.

Snow White stepped in. It was the smallest room she had ever seen. There was a mirror and handle against the wall, about was waist height. Olivia gently pushed her in as other people entered this little room. Not before long, it was crowded and packed. Snow White's eyes widened yet again. Why did so many people want to be crowded in this small room? Her question was answered pretty quickly. The room began to move, upwards. Snow White gripped the handle a little firmer. It slowed down a little, before it stopped. Snow White face was paler then it was before. People got off and more got on. Then it started again, the doors closed and it went upwards, slowed down and then stopped.

"Getting out now," Olivia said to her.

Snow White nodded and pushed past the people. She looked left, then right and then back at the metal door, which was now closed.

"Is that magic?" she asked.

"Magic? No, it's called a lift, it transports people up and down a building, kind of like stairs," Olivia said smiling.

"Stairs?" Snow White asked.

"Didn't you have stairs in the castle?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, of course we did. Plenty!" Snow White exclaimed.

"Come on, just thought here," Olivia showed Snow White into the squad room.

Once again, Snow White froze. There were a lot of tables and on each table there was a funny looking machine. Similar to the ones she saw when she woke up.

Olivia showed her a room. "Take a seat; I'll be back in a few minutes."

Snow White nodded as Olivia closed the door. She looked around. It was like a peasant's cottage living room, only, with a mirror in the middle of the wall. She stared at it and stroked her hair. Little did she know that on the other side people where watching her.

"She had no idea where she is. You should have seen her on the way here. It was like a five year old girl in a candy factory!" Olivia said.

"Amnesia?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know. She thinks she's in a fantasy world. She's told me that she lives in a castle, her name is Snow White…"

"Snow White as in fairytale and seven dwarfs?" Elliot asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, only she had no idea what a fairytale is," Elliot's lips made an 'o' shape.

"What do you think George?" Olivia turned around to the shrink.

"It's hard to say. I'll have to watch her, maybe talk to her," George said.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Cragen had had just entered the room.

George and Olivia entered the room.

"Snow White, this is Dr. George Huang. He's here to help," Olivia introduced.

"Help?" Snow White asked.

"You were raped and we want to find out who did it to you," Olivia said seriously, "But first you have to tell us who you really are."

"I've told you," Snow White protested, "My name is Snow White."

"Okay, okay. Where are your parents?"

"In the castle."

"Castle? Where's the castle?" George asked.

"In the middle of the village."

"Where this village?"

"I don't know? Where am I?" tears started to form in her eyes.

"You're in New York City," Olivia said

"New York City?" Snow White questioned.

"Do you remember anything about being raped?" Olivia asked, changing the topic.

"Um…" Snow White started shaking slightly, her eyes widened in fear. She didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't going to change anything; in fact if she told anyone, the Queen might find out that she was still alive. SO for the first time in her life, she lied, "I don't have any idea."

Being the first time lying, she wasn't very good at it. Her eyes darted around and her voice was cracked.

"It's okay. We're here to help," Olivia said.

OOO

Meanwhile back where Snow White comes from, the Queen was in front of her magic mirror, reciting those few words that she always said, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is now the fairest one of all?"

The mirror replied, "Deep in the forest, though a portal and into another world, Snow White lives, she is by fair the fairest one of all."

The queen's pale flawless skin turned red, her blood boiled as stream escaped her ears. "I've been tricked, Snow White still lives. I must go myself, to this portal and kill her myself. I must go in a disguise so good that no one would suspect me."

She went down to her treasure cabinet, and took out her most powerful weapons. A belt, venom comb and a poison apple. She then took a potion to transform her into an unfortunate looking lady and headed off to the portal.

OOO

"She's covering up for someone!" Olivia said as soon as she entered Cragen's office.

"She's the worst liar I've every seen," Elliot added.

"It appears that she's in her whole world, delusive. Thinks that she's a princess, lives in a castle. Doesn't know where she is. She builds this world of her own, this place where she fells safe to block out things that have happened her,"

"She was raped by a few men," Fin announced as he entered Cragen's office.

Everyone turned around.

"Several? Exactly how many?" Elliot asked.

"Doc said three, give or take," Munch answer.

"THREE?"

"Maybe more, depends how long this has been happening," Munch added.

"She's only a teenager!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Well then get back in there and get answers out of her!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note:  
Strange? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Help

Title: Once Upon A Time

Disclaimers: I swear I was just borrowing them! I don't own SVU or Snow White or the story line of Snow White

Summary: Once upon a time, there lived……

Author's Note:  
Here the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snow White stared down. She was scared, frighten. She had so many questions, so many things she just wanted to ask. But she didn't have anyone to ask, anyone who could tell her the answers, and anyone who she could trust.

The door opened.

"Why did you lie?" Olivia asked.

"What do you mean?" Snow White felt tears rising.

"Honey, we know that you were raped. You have to tell us what's happening. We can help, we can protect you, but you have trust us," Olivia looked into Snow White's eyes.

Snow White couldn't help it. She wanted to trust Olivia with her secret, but she knew that the Queen would find her. It would have been better if no one knew.

"I can't…"

"What can't you do?" Olivia asked.

"She'll find me. I don't want her to," Snow White looked Olivia in the eyes and begged, "Please don't make me…"

Olivia sighed and reached for her pocket, "This is my number, call me if you want to talk, okay?"

Snow White raised an eyebrow, "Call you?"

"Yeah, on the phone," Then it hit Olivia, "You don't know how to use a telephone, do you?"

"Telephone? What's that?"

Explaining to someone what a Telephone wasn't easy. "It's a machine that we use to talk to each other, when we aren't near each other."

"So it's like a letter?" Snow White asked.

"Not quite. You can talk to each other immediately. You don't have to wait for the other person to receive your letter."

Snow White nodded. She kind of got it. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah… you got any where to go?" Olivia asked as she got up.

Snow White shook her head.

"Well then where were you planning to go?"

"I don't know."

"How about you tell us who your parents are. We'll call them and tell them to pick you up?"

"I can't. If I do, I'll get hurt," Snow White took a deep breath.

"Stay here, I'll take you somewhere where you can stay for the night," Olivia left the room.

"Where you planning to send her?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, but she's scared. I don't want to send her back to where she came from." Olivia answered. The last thing she wanted to do was to send Snow White to her death.

"Well we need to inform her parents," Cragen said.

"But Captain! She's scared out of her wits here. She can live with me for a while, till we find out what's happened to her," Olivia offered.

OOO

"You room's here," Olivia showed Snow White.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just know that I'm here to help," Olivia said with a smile.

"Olivia…" Olivia turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing…" Snow White walked into the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's note:  
Short chapter, I know. Anyway please review! The more reviews, the quicker I'll update.


	4. Chapter 4: A little bit more

Title: Once Upon A Time

Disclaimers: I swear I was just borrowing them! I don't own SVU or Snow White or the story line of Snow White

Summary: Once upon a time, there lived……

Author's Note:  
SVU Chick: 'Snow White' isn't six; she's around 14/15 maybe even a bit older.

Claire: Yeah, Olivia should have sent 'Snow White' to a women shelter, but she doesn't because of something later that happens in the story. Wouldn't say any more!

Icy Sapphire15: interesting idea! But not going to happen, I don't think… And there's nothing wrong with random insanity!  
Anyway, Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me! Thanks! Please keep it up!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Queen stepped out of the portal. It was damp and dark. Her long grown trailed behind her. So this was where Snow White was. Somewhere in the jungle of tall shiny buildings, in the rivers of carriages without horses. The Queen walked out of the shadows, into the sunlight.

She felt the sun burn her pale white skin, her face was on fire, or else it seemed like it. She rarely did go outside, yet when she did, the sun was never like this. It wasn't so powerful. She lifted her gown to shield her from the force and hurried away. She knew exactly where Snow White was. She could smell her, like rotten eggs in a bouquet of roses.

OOO

"How's Snow White?" Elliot asked. It was morning, no one wanted to be at work.

Olivia shrugged, "She's alright, examined to fridge for a good hour."

Elliot clucked.

"Give anything up?" Fin asked.

"Nada. Didn't say much," Olivia said after a gob of coffee.

"Well then, we should move on. We have other case that we could solve," Cragen said.

"What about her case?" Olivia asked.

"It's cold. We can't find anything. We've been through the place she was found, nothing. She's not giving anything up. We should move on."

"Guess what I've found?" Munch announced as he walked in.

Everyone looked at him.

"I found her parents. Mother died when she was six," Munch said.

"Father?" Olivia asked, getting out of her chair.

Munch shrug, "He just vanished. No one knows where he is,"

"Have you made sure he's not in Witness Protection Program? Some other program?"

"Yeah, Checked with all of them, they all say he's not one of theirs."

"Where did you find this out?" Olivia asked.

"She reminded me of a victim in homicide. Her mother. Angeline Porich. She was murdered, we never found the killer…"

"But how do you know that Snow White's mother?"

Munch handed her a picture. Olivia's mouth dropped. The lady had jet black hair; her facial features had a surreal familiarity with Snow White's.

"I got Warner to run a paternity test. Angeline is our 'Snow White's mother. Snow White's birth name is Suzie, Suzie Porich. We interviewed friends whilst investigating her death. Angeline used to call Suzie 'Snow White'," Munch sat down.

"And then she kept it, to remember her mother." Olivia connected the dots.

"Probably. I mean, if my mother was murdered when I was six, I would do anything to remember her," Elliot said.

"But that doesn't explain how she doesn't have a clue about anything. Where's her father?" Olivia asked.

"He vanished, half way into our investigation. So did Suzie. No one knew where they went, why they left. The only thing we got was that friends remember seeing Mr Porich with this lady, but when they looked harder, she was gone. Like magic." Munch said.

"They describe her?"

Munch shook his head. "They couldn't remember anything about her. It was just a lady, nothing more."

"Then lets asked her," Cragen said.

OOO

Snow White sat down. What was going on? Why did Olivia ask her to come back down to the police station? Why did Olivia have a strange look on her face?

"Suzie," Olivia said.

Snow White frowned. Who was Suzie?

"Suzie, that's your name, right?" Olivia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Snow White scared. Why was Olivia calling her Suzie?

"We know."

Snow White was shocked. How did they find out? Who told them about her step-mother?

"Your mother died. Remember? When you were six?" Olivia placed her hand on Snow White's, but Snow White pulled back.

"Who told you that?" Tears formed in her chestnut eyes.

"The police report. She was murdered."

Snow White lip quivered. She began to tremble and shake her head, "No, no. She wasn't murdered. She died, she was sick."

"Who told you that?" Olivia asked.

"I saw her, she was in her bed. She told me that she was sick, that she was going to die," Snow White moved back.

Olivia looked down.

"Sweetie, they found her body. She was poisoned." Olivia paused, "Your father lied to you."

"My father? He wouldn't do such a thing. He never lied," Snow White's tone hardened.

"Where did you go after your mother died?"

"What do you mean? We were always in the castle. We never left it. Look, I don't want to…" Snow White buried her face into her arms.

Olivia stroked her back, and gave her a hug. She should have taken it slowly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's note:  
So what do you think? Please review! I'll try to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Title: Once Upon A Time

Disclaimers: I swear I was just borrowing them! I don't own SVU or Snow White or the story line of Snow White

Summary: Once upon a time, there lived……

Author's Note:  
SVUChicky: The first age I did write was six, I'm sorry if it wasn't clear. I thought it was pretty clear, but that's just my thoughts. I also thought that Olivia wasn't that harsh on 'Snow White', however if you thought so, then I'll tone it down, in the future. :D  
To anyone who's taking the time to read this Thanks! And Happy Reading!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She doesn't believe that her mother was poisoned to death. It's as if she's been brainwashed," Olivia let out a sigh. She had spent hours talking to Snow White. Snow White had distanced herself from Olivia, choose just to listen.

"Are we opening her mother's case again? Or just leaving it?" Cragen asked.

"Maybe we should just focus on her case. She's still scared. We need her to talk, and she's not going to if we keep poking at her past," Elliot said.

"Take her to her old house. The house that her mother was murdered in. Maybe it could trigger her memory," Munch suggested.

OOO

The house was vacant. It was in the middle of a lively neighbourhood. No one in the neighbourhood wanted to think about what had happened in that house when the Porich's lived there. The landlord tried renting out the place, selling it, but every time someone moved in, it only took a couple of days before they moved out. They said it was haunted, that there was some spirit living in the walls.

Snow White walked in.

"Do you remember it?" Olivia asked.

Snow White didn't reply. She kept walking. It seemed slightly familiar, like she had been here in a dream. But she hadn't. She had lived in the castle for her whole life, never visited anywhere else.

She shook her head.

Olivia placed her hand on Snow White's back. "Keep going," Olivia led her to the room where her mother was found.

"Remember anything now?" Olivia asked again.

Snow White felt her head spin. Her eyesight blurred. "I… I…" And then she fell.

OOO

Snow White opened her eyes. She was in the 'hospital' again. The familiar smell filled her nostrils; the bright whiteness hurt her eyes.

"What happened?" Snow White asked.

"You fainted," Olivia answered, placing her hand on Snow White's.

Snow White tried to get up, and then she froze. An old lady stood by the door. She was grinning, yet she looked familiar. Her grin… it was something about her grin. Snow White thought about it. Then it hit her, that woman, that grin belonged to the Queen; Snow White knew that it was the Queen, even behind her appearance, her old women disguise. Snow White felt the blood in her cheeks drain away, and then she collapsed. When she looked back at the door, the Queen had vanished.

Olivia turned around. Casey? Did Snow White black out because of Casey? Or was Snow White seeing things?

"You okay?" Olivia asked.

Snow White rubbed her head. The Queen didn't find her, she couldn't have, Snow White told herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Snow White said, laying back.

Olivia frowned, "I'll be right back."

"Casey? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"To See how she's doing," Casey said her hands behind her back.

"That's not all…" Olivia knew there was more.

"And to give you the heads up that someone from ACS, is coming tomorrow to check up on you."

Olivia nodded.

OOO

The Queen stormed out of the hospital. Her face was red. How could this happen? How could there be more beautiful women in this world. She knew that that detective, Olivia Benson, and that lady at the door was a danger to her beauty. She didn't need her mirror to tell her. She had to stop it. Stop it before it got out of hand.

Her hand felt for the tools she had brought with her from the castle. She had an idea… a way to get what she wanted. A smile spread across her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Author's note:  
Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Truth

Title: Once Upon A Time

Disclaimers: I swear I was just borrowing them! I don't own SVU or Snow White or the story line of Snow White

Summary: Once upon a time, there lived……

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I have to tell you something," Snow White said as she walked into Olivia's apartment. Snow White needed to tell someone. The Queen had found her; it wouldn't be long before she acted. Olivia had promised to protect her.

Olivia closed the door behind her.

"But you have to promise not the tell anyone!" Snow White begged.

"Okay," Olivia said siting down on the couch.

"Someone's after me. I saw her in the hospital."

"Casey?" Olivia asked.

"Casey? Is that the lady that you talked to? The one who was wearing the purple top?" Olivia nodded. "No, not her."

"Then who?"

Snow White froze. Was this right? Could she trust Olivia? What if Olivia was a spy for The Queen all this time?

"I was in a dungeon. It was cold, damp, and dark," Snow White bit her lip before continuing. "She payed them gold, payed them with swords and shields…" Tears fell down her face. She wiped them hasty with her hand.

"Who's she?" Olivia cut in.

"The Queen," Snow White whispered.

Olivia frowned. The Queen. "Didn't she make you call her the Queen?"

Snow White shook her head. "She is the Queen," she spoke in a quiet secretive voice.

"Okay… okay... What happened after she paid them gold, and swords and shields?" Olivia asked.

"They would come. Enter through the wooden doors. Then they would come up to me, and start taking off their clothes," Snow White broke down into a quiet sob.

Olivia placed her arms around her and whispered into her ear, "It's okay, it's okay."

OOO

Olivia sat on her bed. Snow White was asleep in the guest bedroom. She was just another victim, Olivia told herself over and over again. She couldn't let herself get too involved. It wouldn't do anyone any good.

Her hand slid towards her cell before she pulled it back. She couldn't tell anyone. She promised she wouldn't tell, yet she had to, it was the only way that they could find out what really happened. Nevertheless, if she lost Snow White's, no, Suzie's trust, the truth may never be revealed. She picked up the file on her bedside table and stared. It was a family photo, Angeline, Suzie and her father. Their faces were lit up with smiles as they sat around a sand castle. Suzie had an innocent sparkle in her eye, the same sparkle only duller, that she processes to this day. What happened? Suzie could have had a normal childhood if her mother never died.

Olivia rested her head on the pillow, as her eyelids began to droop.

OOO

Olivia opened her eyes. Her eyelids were heavy and her sight was blurry. As her vision cleared, the grey outline of the walls, the bricks, sharpened. Where was she? This wasn't her bedroom. She got up. Her feet touched the cold stone floor. She was wearing rags, filthy rags that were too small for her. The room was lit up by a window on the other side. It wasn't big, yet wasn't tiny, just enough to give the room sufficient lighting. Olivia's eyes scanned the room.

On the left there were three large cages. In each cage, there was a bird. A dove, its feathers white as snow, a raven, black as ebony, and an owl, its eyes like to two bright moons. Olivia walked up to them. What where they doing in a cage? As Olivia stood in front of the cages, the owl looked at her. Its eyes rolled into the back of its head, its feathers started falling off, and it collapsed.

Olivia was horrified. What was going on? She turned around and gasped.

"Elliot, what are you doing here? Where are we?" Olivia relaxed a bit.

Elliot's eyes turned black, "There once was three, the dove, the raven and the owl. Slowly one by one they will die; one by one they will no longer exist. You, my child, you can fix that. Find them, save them," the voice was feminine.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked as her voice struggled to stay firm.

"There once was three, the dove, the raven and the owl. Slowly one by one…" The voice repeated.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked louder. 

The voice just kept going. It echoed off the walls.

Olivia shot up. Her forehead was sweaty. It was just a dream, just a dream, she told herself and she started to calm down. Taking a glance at her alarm clock, she noted that it was only four. Yet something wasn't right. Her eyes slowly moved to the door. A dark figure was standing in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Olivia asked.

Suzie walked out and asked, "You okay?"

"Oh, it's only you," Olivia said with a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Couldn't get to sleep?"

"Nightmare. I can never get back to sleep after."

"Tell me about it," Olivia said with a smile, removing the sheets after herself as she got up. "Coffee?"

Suzie smiled, "Sure."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's note:  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with school. I just want to thank everyone who read this, even if they dislike it and reviewed!


End file.
